draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mar 2: Dragão e Fênix, O Encontro do Destino
thumb|center|400px Sea II: Dragon and Phoenix, The Encounter of the Destiny Depois de navegar por dois dias, ele finalmente chegou em uma nova ilha. “Finalmente, eu acho que vou procurar uma hospedaria para ficar” Disse o garoto para si mesmo. Depois de andar um pouco no vilarejo dessa ilha, ele viu uma bela garota cujos cabelos é um gradiente de prata, roxo e preto, no sentido vertical de cima para baixo, e com um olho vermelho e o outro azul, acorrentada e sendo carregada por velha horrorosa e corcunda que parecia uma bruxa. Ao chegar em uma hospedaria, ele foi pedir um quarto e perguntar sobre a garota. “Com licença, eu gostaria de alugar quarto”. Falou Ryuutou “Tudo bem, por quantos dias?” Perguntou a atendente. “3 dias.” Respondeu o garoto. “Então, por favor, assine aqui.” Disse a atendente. “Pronto e aqui vai o dinheiro.” Disse Ryuutou, após ter assinado e pagado. “Muito obrigada e aqui a chave do seu quarto”. Falou a atendente, entregando a chave do quarto. “Obrigado, a é, quase que me esqueci. Hoje, eu vi uma bela garota de cabelos prateados com pontas negras e que tinha heterocromia, quem é ela?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Você não deveria se envolver com ela, porque ela é uma bruxa.” Respondeu a atendente. “Entendi, obrigado.” Agradeceu Ryuutou, desacreditando no que a moça lhe disse Na noite daquele mesmo dia... “Ah, droga, eu não consigo parar de pensar naquela garota” Disse Ryuutou. ''Ela me lembrou de uma história contada pelo meu mestre. A qual havia uma princesa chamada Andrômeda e ela foi aprisionada para acalmar a ira do Deus Poseidon, o qual mandou um monstro marinho, mas apareceu um herói chamado Perseu que salvou ela. Bem, eu acho que vou ser o Perseu dela e além do mais eu não acho que aquela garota seja uma bruxa. ''Ryuutou pensou. “Bom, só vou saber se ela é uma bruxa se eu conversar com ela, não posso deixar de seguir os meus instintos e fazer os que os outros ou o senso comum dizer o que tenho que fazer e no que acreditar” Disse Ryuutou pra ele mesmo e desceu até o saguão do hospedaria e foi pedir informações onde poderia achar a garota para a atendente de mais cedo. “Desculpe, mas vou atrás daquela garota. Onde ela mora?” Perguntou o garoto. “A casa dela fica nas pastagens, fora da aldeia. Espero que você não se arrependa de sua escolha quando for tarde demais.” Respondeu a atendente, triste pela escolha que ele tomou. “Obrigado.” Agradeceu Ryuutou. E assim ele foi atrás do seu amor. “Depois de dez mil anos eu cheguei aqui, ó. Agora é hora de quebrar as correntes do destino que a prendem nesse lugar de merda!” Falou Ryuutou para si mesmo. Depois de alguns segundos após ter chego, Ryuutou ouviu as lágrimas de uma mulher caindo no chão, em uma casinha de ferramentas localizada no jardim. E pela janelinha da porta, viu que as lágrimas eram da mulher de sua vida e imediatamente, com a sua katana, ele cortou o cadeado, com cuidado para não acordar ninguém (para não ferrar a operação), e entrou na casinha. Ao entrar, ele foi logo até a garota, cortou as correntes, pegou ela no colo e deu o fora dali, carregando-a até o quarto dele na hospedaria. Ele passou a noite e a madrugada inteira cuidando dos ferimentos dela. Ao amanhecer, a garota acordou depois de dormir bem na última noite após vários anos não dormindo direito, mas acaba se espantando por ver que está dormindo em uma cama e um local desconhecido. “Vejo que acordou, Bela Adormecida” Falou Ryuutou. “Quem seria você, senhor?” Perguntou a garota. “Eu não sou nenhum senhor, eu tenho mais ou menos a sua idade e meu nome é Fujiyoru Ryuutou, qual é o seu?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Eu não tenho nenhum, meus pais morreram antes de dar um para mim e aquela velha só fica me chamando de garota. A propósito, cadê ela?” Perguntou a garota. “Não sei, eu cortei as correntes nas suas mãos, peguei você e dei no pé.” Respondeu Ryuutou. “Por isso que eu senti algo diferente nas minhas mãos! Obrigada! Mas porque você me tirou de lá?” Disse ela surpresa. “Eu não vi o porque de uma garota linda parecendo uma princesa, sofrer nas mãos daquela velha bruxa coroca.” Respondeu Ryuutou. “Acontece que eu não sou princesa, mas sim uma maga, deixa eu curar o seu machucado.” Ela disse ao ver o machucado causado na perna dele pela correria de ontem à noite. “I - Incrível! Já sei qual vai ser o seu nome!” Disse Ryuutou, impressionado. “Qual?” Perguntou a garota. “Yukirin Tseiku, Yuki significa Neve, Kirin significa Frio Lindo, e caso você junte o Yu e Ri fica Yuri, que significa Lírio, enquanto Tseiku é uma corrupção de Tsuki que significa Lua.” Falou Ryuutou, tendo decidido o nome dela. “Muito obrigada! Além de ter me salvado e cuidado de mim, você elogiou a minha magia e me deu um nome, esse é um dos melhores dias desde que eu nasci.” Agradeceu Tseiku, muito feliz. “Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer que você sempre tenha o melhor que eu posso te dar.” Disse Ryuutou “Seus malditos, quem foi que levou a garota!” Uma voz estridente é ouvida. “Fui eu sua velha bruxa coroca!” Respondeu Ryuutou, se preparando para tirar a sua Katana da bainha. “Seu filho da puta, eu vou te mostrar o que acontece quando se mete com uma Lich.” Falou a velha, revelando a sua verdadeira forma. E ao falar um feitiço em uma língua antiga uma esfera sombria apareceu e foi lançada em direção ao Ryuutou. “Flame Guard!” Uma voz disse, projetando uma defesa de chamas na frente de Ryuutou protegendo-o da esfera sombria. “Valeu Tseiku!” Disse Ryuutou, indo para cima com sua Katana para cortar a Lich. “Flame Involving!” Disse Tseiku, lançando a magia para envolver a Katana de Ryuutou em chamas. “Blazing Flare Slash!!” Gritou Ryuutou ao cortar a Lich, fazendo-a virar cinzas. Depois da magia ter se dissipado, a Katana de Ryuutou quebrou, deixando somente o punhal intacto. Assim, os dois voltaram para a hospedaria e ficaram conversando pelo resto do dia até a noite. No amanhecer do dia seguinte, Ryuutou estava se preparando para partir até que viu Tseiku se aproximando. “Ei, Ryuutou, o que você vai fazer agora?” Perguntou Tseiku. “Eu vou continuar a minha jornada por esse mar, com o começo sendo encontrar um navio, e depois eu vou para a Grand Route e ao longo dessa jornada, eu vou reunindo pessoas para me ajudar. E você?” Perguntou Ryuutou para a Tseiku. “Eu quero conhecer o mundo inteiro e também aprender mais sobre o mundo em si e as coisas que foram criadas nele.” Respondeu Tseiku. “Que belo sonho.” Falou Ryuutou, elogiando o sonho dela. “Obrigada. Ah, Ryuutou, você me acha bonita?” Perguntou Tseiku. “Não, porque eu tenho certeza que você é a mulher mais linda do mundo, Tseiku!” Respondeu Ryuutou. “Obrigada! Eu posso te acompanhar na sua viagem, Ryuutou?” Disse ela, corada. “É lógico que pode, Tseiku, seria um imenso prazer viajar com você até o fim.” Respondeu Ryuutou, permitindo-a acompanhá-lo. Ryuutou pensou que é o homem mais sortudo e feliz do mundo. E com isso, eles começaram a ir atrás de seus sonhos nesse mar e mundo. E será que a Tseiku finalmente foi libertada das correntes do destino de escravidão, ou será que não? thumb|center|400px